wikiclassefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Anni 1990
Gli anni 1990, comunemente chiamati anni novanta, sono il decennio che comprende gli anni tra il 1990 e il 1999. Eventi, invenzioni e scoperte 1990 * 15 gennaio: Viene creata a Parigi la Banca Europea per la Ricostruzione e lo Sviluppo. * 8 luglio: La Nazionale tedesca vince il mondiale di calcio in Italia, conquistando il terzo titolo. * Nelson Mandela viene eletto vice presidente dell'African National Congress. * 2 agosto: Inizio della Guerra del Golfo (1990-1991). Le truppe irachene guidate da Saddam Hussein invadono il Kuwait. * 15 ottobre: Viene assegnato il Premio Nobel per la pace a Michail Gorbačëv. 1991 * Inizia in Jugoslavia una sanguinosa guerra civile che si protrarrà per quattro anni. La Slovenia e la Croazia proclamano la propria indipendenza e le truppe federali serbe invadono prima la Slovenia, uscendone però sconfitte dopo pochi giorni, e poi la Croazia proclamando di voler difendere gli interessi della minoranza serba nel Paese. * Fallisce in Unione Sovietica un colpo di Stato contro Michail Gorbačëv. Il fallimento del golpe, che intendeva ripristinare il vecchio sistema stalinista, accelera, in realtà, il processo di dissoluzione della vecchia Urss. Boris Eltsin guida la reazione e il 12 giugno viene eletto presidente della Russia. Nel corso dell'anno Lituania, Lettonia, Estonia, Ucraina, Bielorussia, Armenia, Turkmenistan e Tagikistan proclamano la propria indipendenza. Michail Gorbačëv si dimette il 25 dicembre, e il giorno dopo l'Urss viene ufficialmente sciolta. * Il 22 luglio viene arrestato Jeffrey Dahmer, passato alla storia come "Il cannibale di Milwaukee". Gli verranno attribuiti 15 omicidi, per i quali sarà condannato a 15 ergastoli, ma lui ha sempre sostenuto che gli omicidi fossero 17. Tre anni dopo, Dahmer verrà ucciso in carcere da uno squilibrato. * Escono alcuni importanti album destinati ad entrare nella storia del rock: '' Metallica 91'' dei Metallica, Nevermind dei Nirvana, Ten dei Pearl Jam, Blood Sugar Sex Magik dei Red Hot Chili Peppers. Inoltre Michael Jackson pubblica Dangerous. * Il 24 novembre muoiono Freddie Mercury ed Eric Carr. * Il 6 agosto nasce il primo sito sul World Wide Web. 1992 il 3 gennaio 1993.]] * La NATO e l'ONU varano misure contro la Serbia visto l'aggravarsi della guerra in Iugoslavia. In Croazia e in Bosnia ed Erzegovina, si verificano scontri violentissimi anche con episodi gravissimi di pulizia etnica, città distrutte, stragi di civili, stupri. Gravi danni anche artistici, con splendide città, patrimonio dell'umanità rase al suolo. *In due attentati vengono uccisi a Palermo i giudici italiani antimafia Giovanni Falcone e Paolo Borsellino *In Italia scoppia lo scandalo Mani pulite che provocherà il collasso della classe politica del Paese * Il 7 febbraio viene approvato nella cittadina di Maastricht un trattato economico e politico che sancisce la nascita dell'Unione Europea. * Le Nazioni Unite varano un piano urgente di aiuti umanitari nei confronti della Somalia, vessata da una lunga guerra civile. * Il 3 novembre negli Stati Uniti il candidato democratico Bill Clinton viene eletto presidente sconfiggendo l'uscente, il repubblicano George H. W. Bush. Clinton rappresenta la cosiddetta "generazione dei quarantenni". 1993 * Attraverso un referendum la Cecoslovacchia subisce una secessione pacifica. Nascono la Repubblica Ceca e la Slovacchia. * Ad Israele viene raggiunto l'accordo fra Arafat e Rabin. * In Sudafrica viene ratificata con un referendum la nuova Costituzione contro l'apartheid. * Con la dichiarazione di Washington, fortemente sostenuta da Clinton, Israele e Palestina si riconoscono reciprocamente. I rispettivi leader dei due paesi, Rabin e Arafat ottengono il Premio Nobel per la Pace. 1994 * L'IRA annuncia uno storico cessate il fuoco e l'apertura di trattative. * Si consuma in Rwanda il genocidio messo in atto dagli Hutu contro la minoranza Tutsi che procura oltre un milione di morti. L'intervento un mese dopo di una forza Tutsi riporta la pace nel paese. * Nelson Mandela vince le elezioni sudafricane. * In Italia ha inizio, , la carriera politica del magnate delle comunicazioni Silvio Berlusconi. * Si suicida Kurt Cobain, fondatore dei Nirvana, una delle rock star più importanti della storia della musica. * 17 luglio La Nazionale brasiliana vince il mondiale di calcio negli Stati Uniti, conquistando il quarto titolo. * Debuttano i Marilyn Manson con l'album Portrait of an American Family. * Debuttano i Oasis con l'album Definitely Maybe. * Il campione del mondo Ayrton Senna muore nel corso del Gran Premio di San Marino. * Il 3 dicembre la Sony immette sul mercato la prima console della serie PlayStation . * In Bielorussia viene eletto presidente con l'82 per cento dei voti Aleksandr Lukashenko. 1995 * La Comunità economica europea diventa Unione europea, che si allarga con 3 nuovi stati (Austria, Finlandia, Svezia), mentre altri due (Norvegia e Svizzera) non vi aderiranno in seguito a referendum popolari. .]] * Precipita la situazione in Bosnia e i caschi blu riescono a far evacuare solo una parte della popolazione musulmana che rischia lo sterminio da parte dei serbi. L'opinione pubblica di molti paesi chiede con forza l'intervento dell'ONU e una scritta su un muro di Sarajevo distrutta "Help to Bosnia now" (Aiutate la Bosnia ora) diventa lo slogan simbolo della protesta. La mediazione statunitense ed europea ha successo e riesce a raggiungere a novembre un'intesa per la pace in Bosnia. * La Nato interviene militarmente in Bosnia, ma la guerra raggiunge l'apice: si consuma la strage etnica di Srebrenica e il durissimo assedio di Sarajevo con attacchi di cecchini hanno provocato molte morti fra i civili, successivamente la Nato bombarda violentemente le postazioni serbe costringendole a lasciare Sarajevo. * Viene istituita ufficialmente l'Autorità Nazionale Palestinese, embrione di un futuro stato palestinese. La sua istituzione è però duramente contestata dagli estremisti palestinesi e israeliani. Nello stesso periodo Yitzhak Rabin viene assassinato. * Esplode una bomba in un edificio federale a Oklahoma City, negli Stati Uniti. Gli attentatori sono due ex militari che hanno partecipato alla Guerra del Golfo. * Viene lanciata dalla Sony Computer Entertainment, in Europa e negli Stati Uniti la PlayStation, dopo che era stata messa in commercio in Giappone verso la fine del 1994. * Eazy E il padrino del Gangsta Rap muore per AIDS. 1996 * Prosegue in Cecenia una sanguinosa guerra civile fra indipendentisti ceceni e l'esercito federale russo. * In Burundi i Tutsi massacrano gli Hutu per vendicare il genocidio ruandese di due anni prima. L'ONU lascia il paese il 20 aprile. * Un attentato dell'IRA a Manchester durante i campionati europei di calcio provoca due morti e più di duecento feriti. Si rompe il processo di pace nell'Irlanda del Nord. * Numerosi bovini nel Regno Unito sono colpiti dal morbo della "mucca pazza". La Commissione europea vara un embargo sulla carne britannica. * Esplode un aereo di linea a pochi chilometri da New York. Muoiono tutti i 230 passeggeri a bordo. * Boris Eltsin viene rieletto presidente della Russia. In Cecenia i separatisti avanzano e le condizioni di salute di Eltsin si aggravano a causa di problemi cardiaci. Il ministro della Difesa, Aleksandr Lebed tenta di prendere il potere ma Eltsin superata brillantemente un'operazione al cuore lo estromette dal governo. * Le Olimpiadi di Atlanta sono funestate da un attentato terroristico allo Stadio della città durante un concerto rock. Due morti e centocinquanta feriti. * Un colpo di Stato riporta la pace in Burundi. Intanto lo Zaire viene dilaniato da una grave guerra civile. * In Belgio il caso del "mostro di Marcinelle", con adolescenti rapite, stuprate e assassinate, rivela uno sconvolgente commercio, in tutta Europa, di minorenni destinati alla pornografia e alla prostituzione. * Tupac Amaru Shakur viene assassinato a Las Vegas a soli 25 anni. 1997 * La popolazione albanese si rivolta contro il governo del presidente Berisha ritenuto responsabile della gravissima situazione economica. Interviene una missione di pace, guidata dall'Italia, che garantisce l'ordine fino a nuove elezioni. * Il premier israeliano Netanyahu autorizza la costruzione di case nella zona est di Gerusalemme, controllata dall'Autorità Palestinese. Hamas lancia la prima intifada e anche Arafat minaccia azioni ritorsive contro gli Arabi che vendono le loro terre agli israeliani. * Nelle elezioni politiche in Francia e in Gran Bretagna dove prevalgono le forze di centro-sinistra; in particolare vincono a Parigi i socialisti e a Londra i laburisti di Tony Blair. * I moderati vincono le elezioni iraniane * Termina il dominio britannico di Hong Kong. La città torna alla Cina dopo 99 anni. Nella Repubblica Popolare muore anche l'ex presidente Deng Xiaoping, sostituito alla guida del Paese da Jiang Zemin. * Il 31 agosto la principessa Diana Spencer muore in un incidente stradale assieme al compagno Dodi Al-Fayed. * L'IRA annuncia nuovamente un cessate il fuoco per avviare trattative sul futuro assetto dell'Irlanda del Nord. * Si sfiora una nuova guerra in Iraq dopo che Saddam Hussein decide di espellere la commissione ONU incaricata di controllare il disarmo iracheno previsto dopo la fine della prima guerra del Golfo. * Nelson Mandela divorzia dalla moglie Winnie, al centro di diversi scandali. Poco dopo, al congresso dell'African National Congress, Mandela annuncia il suo prossimo ritiro dalla vita politica. * A Kyōto, in Giappone viene firmato il protocollo di Kyōto fra 159 stati per contenere l'effetto serra. * Il 5 settembre muore madre Teresa di Calcutta. Nel 2003 sarà proclamata beata da papa Giovanni Paolo II. * Viene assassinato The Notorious B.I.G.. L'omicidio è rivendicato da rapper rivali legati a Tupac Shakur, ucciso l'anno prima. * Nascono i primi blog. 1998 * Si compie la storica visita di papa Giovanni Paolo II a Cuba, dove il pontefice è ricevuto da Fidel Castro in uno storico incontro. Il Papa condanna l'embargo americano e chiede maggior rispetto per i diritti umani. * Il Presidente degli Stati Uniti Clinton viene coinvolto in uno scandalo per una sua relazione sessuale con la stagista Monica Lewinsky. Il Congresso apre una procedura di impeachment per l'accusa di intralcio alla giustizia ma Clinton viene assolto l'anno dopo. Nonostante il Sexgate la popolarità di Clinton resta alta e i democratici vincono le elezioni parlamentari. * Il governo di Belgrado invade la provincia del Kosovo, aprendo una nuova politica di pulizia etnica contro la maggioranza albanese che fugge in massa verso l'Albania e la Macedonia. Gli Stati Uniti d'America e alcuni paesi europei, tra cui l'Italia, intervengono con pesanti raid aerei contro la Serbia. Il dittatore serbo Slobodan Milosevic si ritira dal Kosovo su cui interviene una missione di pace. * L'IRA, i governi britannico e irlandese e i gruppo paramilitari protestanti raggiungono un accordo il 10 aprile, Venerdì Santo. * 12 luglio La Nazionale francese vince il mondiale di calcio in Francia, conquistando il suo primo titolo. * Due bombe esplodono nell'ambasciata americana a Nairobi, in Kenya, uccidendo duecentocinquanta persone. * L'ex dittatore cileno Augusto Pinochet è arrestato dalla polizia spagnola. * Muore Frank Sinatra, il più grande crooner di tutti i tempi, all'età di 83 anni dopo ben 60 anni di carriera, terminata nel 1995. * Un aereo della Swissair si schianta a pochi km dalla costa canadese. 229 vittime. * Il 27 settembre nasce Google. 1999 * Entra in vigore nella Unione europea l'Euro, non ancora nella forma di contante. * Romano Prodi è il nuovo presidente della Commissione europea. * Si diffonde lo scandalo dei cibi contaminati dalla diossina. * Massicce manifestazioni di piazza contro quello che viene definito l'"imperialismo dell'Occidente" fanno fallire il vertice del WTO. Nasce il movimento no-global, all'epoca conosciuto come "popolo di Seattle". * Vladimir Putin, nuovo presidente federale russo, ordina duri attacchi contro la Cecenia. * Dopo il grande successo della prima, Sony Computer Entertainment presenta alla stampa la Sony PlayStation 2. * Iniziano i successi musicali di Britney Spears e di Eminem. * Il rapper Freaky Tah dei Lost Boyz viene assassinato. Società Politica * Il caso Tangentopoli e la fine della guerra fredda determinano in Italia una serie di epocali capovolgimenti politici: in seguito alle pesanti accuse di corruzione e al drastico crollo di consensi, partiti come la Democrazia Cristiana e il Partito Socialista si sciolgono. Altri, come il Partito Comunista e il Movimento Sociale cambiano denominazione (rispettivamente in Partito Democratico della Sinistra e Alleanza Nazionale) e scelgono un orientamento politico più moderato. Si vengono poi a creare nuove compagini, come Forza Italia, e vanno rafforzandosi altre come Lega Nord, che divenne addirittura la quarta forza politica in parlamento dopo le elezioni per l'XI legislatura del 5 e 6 aprile 1992. Nasce dunque una nuova fase della politica italiana che, nonostante la carta costituzionale sia rimasta inalterata, viene identificata col nome di Seconda Repubblica. * Con la fine della guerra fredda il quadro geopolitico mondiale si sposta di conseguenza sui conflitti etnici e altre crisi locali. Scienza e tecnologia * La vasta diffusione dei sistemi operativi Microsoft, Windows 95 e 98, decreta il successo del PC IBM compatibile. Le altre case di produzione si ritireranno dal mercato. La Apple, tuttavia, tornerà ad essere competitiva sul finire del decennio grazie al ritorno di Steve Jobs alla dirigenza e al lancio della linea iMac * Il telefono cellulare diventa, soprattutto in Italia, vero e proprio accessorio di massa. Lo standard più utilizzato è il GSM, ma verso fine decennio si sviluppano nuove tecnologie che porteranno alla creazione di cellulari di terza generazione. * Nasce il fenomeno dei CD-ROM multimediali che però viene presto ridimensionato dallo sviluppo dei contenuti disponibili su Internet. * È il decennio dello sviluppo di Internet. Il mondo diventa punto com. Nel 1998 nasce Google. * Nasce il sistema operativo Linux, sviluppato dal finlandese Linus Torvalds e rilasciato sotto licenza GNU. Viene così inaugurata l'era del software libero. * La PlayStation, una delle prime console a sfruttare una grafica 3D, sbaraglia il mercato delle console per videogames, diventando una delle console più vendute nel mondo (oltre 100 milioni di macchine vendute). Cinema * Il cinema internazionale vede un netto prevalere di pellicole statunitensi che, pure in Italia, occupano la maggior parte del circuito distributivo. * Si assiste ad un netto ritorno del cinema impegnato in temi seri (Philadelphia, Schindler's List) ma anche delle nette provocazioni al costume e denunce del disagio giovanile (Trainspotting, The Full Monty). * C'è un netto ritorno dei film catastrofistici e spettacolari, che già negli anni settanta, sebbene più contenuti nella resa visiva, avevano ricevuto un largo consenso. La fantascienza si afferma come genere non soggetto a calo d'interesse da parte del pubblico (a differenza del genere horror). * Nel 1992 la grafica computerizzata, prima con Terminator 2 - Il giorno del giudizio e soprattutto poi con Jurassic Park si mostrerà in tutto il suo potenziale, poiché, per la prima volta, vengono realizzate delle lunghe scene completamente virtuali. Per questo motivo, e visto l'enorme successo presso il pubblico, le produzioni di questo genere di film richiederanno budget sempre più elevati e gli effetti speciali, secondo la critica, arriveranno in alcuni casi a rubare la scena alla trama stessa dell'opera ed ai suoi contenuti (Independence Day). * Nel 1994 esce lo storico film Forrest Gump. Nello stesso anno Quentin Tarantino, con il suo capolavoro Pulp Fiction, attira l'attenzione della critica mondiale. * Agli inizi del decennio il genere thriller riscuote largo consenso (tra i maggiori successi Misery non deve morire) ibridandosi talvolta con l'horror e l'erotico (Il silenzio degli innocenti, Basic Instinct) ma poi non si registreranno molte altre produzioni di rilievo. * Il genere supereroistico domina le sale cinematografiche grazie soprattutto alla saga di Batman: i film Batman - Il ritorno (1992) e Batman Forever (1995) riscossero un notevole successo di incassi, pubblico e critica, ma il flop di Batman & Robin (1997) segnò la crisi del genere, che si riprese all'inizio degli anni 2000 grazie a X-Men di Bryan Singer e a Spider-Man di Sam Raimi. * L'animazione conosce una nuova rinascita e la Disney, dopo il periodo di crisi degli anni ottanta, ritorna in auge producendo un lungometraggio l'anno. I più rappresentativi, che hanno visto abbinata un'elevata azione di merchandising: ** La bella e la bestia (1991) ** Aladdin (1992) ** Il re leone (1994) ** Pocahontas (1995) ** Il gobbo di Notre Dame (1996) ** Hercules (1997) ** Mulan (1998) ** Tarzan (1999) * Nel 1995 esce Toy Story, il primo lungometraggio animato in grafica computerizzata Disney-Pixar Animation Studios. In realtà, la grafica computerizzata era già stata usata in film Disney fin da La bella e la bestia del 1991, ma mai per l'intera durata del film. * Gli anime (i cartoni animati giapponesi) cominciano ad ottenere i primi consensi di pubblico e critica a livello internazionale grazie alla distribuzione nei cinema occidentali dei lungometraggi d'animazione Akira di Katsuhiro Otomo e Ghost in the Shell di Mamoru Oshii. * Nel 1997 esce nelle sale il colossal Titanic che porta al successo Leonardo DiCaprio e Celine Dion che canta la colonna sonora. * Nel 1999 torna al cinema dopo sedici anni di assenza la grande saga fantascientifica Star Wars con il nuovo film Star Wars: Episodio I - La minaccia fantasma, che ottiene il titolo di film con il maggiore incasso dell'anno. Musica *Il 10 luglio 1990 a Milano Vasco Rossi riempie lo stadio di S.Siro: per la prima volta uno stadio viene riempito per un concerto in Italia * Il 12 agosto 1991 esce l'album omonimo "Metallica" detto anche The Black Album, diventando uno degli album più celebri e venduti della storia del Rock ed Heavy Metal. * Il 24 novembre 1991 muore per AIDS Freddie Mercury, leader dei Queen. * Particolarmente influente nella prima metà del decennio è il fenomeno grunge, genere di rock alternativo che affonda le sue origini nella Seattle di fine anni ottanta. Il movimento scompare rapidamente in seguito al suicidio di Kurt Cobain, leader dei Nirvana, nel 1994. * Altro fenomeno musicale particolarmente rilevante negli anni novanta è il nu metal, ibrido tra il metal e altri generi musicali (hip hop, alternative rock, grunge, industrial metal, funk). Il fenomeno inizia nel 1994, con l'uscita del debutto omonimo dei Korn e Adrenaline dei Deftones, poi prosegue con l'esordio di altri gruppi tra cui Limp Bizkit, Coal Chamber, Sevendust, Incubus, P.O.D., Papa Roach e Slipknot. Nel decennio successivo emergeranno anche i Linkin Park, gruppo di maggiore successo commerciale del genere. * Muoiono assassinati i rapper Tupac Shakur e The Notorious B.I.G.. Dopo le loro dipartite verranno pubblicati numerosi album postumi, che contribuiranno ad aumentare la popolarità della musica rap, e in particolare della sua variante gangsta. A fine decennio iniziano anche i successi del più celebre rapper bianco, Eminem. * Nel 1991 i Red Hot Chili Peppers si fanno conoscere al grande pubblico, con l'album Blood Sugar Sex Magik. * Nella musica pop si assiste al fenomeno delle boy band, gruppi musicali spesso creati a tavolino dai produttori musicali, composti da soli ragazzi, in cui tutti cantano e nessuno suona alcun strumento. Tra le più famose si ricordano i Take That e i Backstreet Boys. Diffuse anche le loro controparti femminili, come le Spice Girls e le All Saints. Nella prima parte del decennio nasce il genere Britpop che vede come pionieri del genere i fratelli Noel Gallagher e Liam Gallagher della band Oasis, i The Verve e i Blur, entrambi ottengono un successo strepitoso a livello mondiale con i circa 45 milioni di dischi venduti dagli Oasis in soli 3 anni. Altri importanti artisti pop del decennio furono Christina Aguilera, Britney Spears e la sempreverde Madonna; dopo un periodo di crisi, Cher torna al successo con "Believe" e diventa la cantante più vecchia ad aver una numero uno in classifica; in Italia Believe resterà al vertice per 11 settimane di fila. * Si assiste ad un grandissimo successo della musica dance, che contaminerà anche il genere pop. L'Eurodance ottiene un grande successo commerciale che raggiunge il culmine tra il 1993 e il 1996, con interpreti come Culture Beat, Haddaway, La Bouche, 2 Unlimited, Captain Hollywood Project, Aqua; parimenti, si assiste all'enorme successo delle produzioni italiane come Corona, Ice Mc, Datura, Da Blitz, Gigi D'Agostino, Eiffel 65, Robert Miles. Dopo questo periodo l'House comincerà a tornare in voga con un suo sottogenere, la French house, che aprirà la strada verso il revival della disco music in tutto il mondo. * Gli anni novanta sono considerati quelli della rinascita del punk rock, grazie al successo di band come Rancid, Green Day, Offspring e blink-182 * Si assiste alla larga diffusione del supporto digitale; il compact disc diventa il supporto più diffuso per ascoltare musica e nello stesso decennio, prima il disco in vinile e poi la musicassetta escono dalla produzione di massa; il disco di vinile rimarrà in commercio solo per i brani da discoteca (necessità dovuta alla maggiore praticità di missaggio tra i vari brani). * Nascono gli Articolo 31 composti da J.AX e DJ JAD. * Diversi lutti colpiscono il mondo della musica leggera italiana. Il 7 ottobre 1992 viene stroncato da un tumore ai polmoni Augusto Daolio voce del gruppo dei Nomadi. Nell'agosto del 1994 si spegne Domenico Modugno diventato celebre alla fine degli anni cinquanta con la canzone Nel blu dipinto di blu. Il 12 maggio dell'anno successivo scompare in circostanze mai del tutto chiarite Mia Martini, considerata come una delle più belle voci femminili del panorama musicale italiano nonché sorella maggiore di un'altra grande interprete, Loredana Bertè. Tre anni più tardi, il 9 settembre 1998 a Milano si spegne a causa di un male incurabile Lucio Battisti, esattamente due mesi dopo Aldo Stellita, bassista nel gruppo dei Matia Bazar. Lo seguirà poco tempo dopo, il grande cantautore poeta Fabrizio De Andrè, a soli 58 anni. È l'11 gennaio del 1999. *In Italia, grazie anche alla loro fortunata partecipazione al Festival di Sanremo si affermano nuove voci. È il caso di Giorgia, Laura Pausini, Andrea Bocelli, Aleandro Baldi, Paolo Vallesi, Marco Masini, Syria, Neri per Caso, Gianluca Grignani, Alex Baroni e tanti altri. Televisione * Nascono i telefilm e le situation comedy Friends, Beverly Hills 90210, I Simpson, South Park ecc. sempre più seguite da ogni fascia d'età. * Dai programmi di varietà televisivo scompaiono progressivamente le sigle con i corpi di ballo, le coreografie e le prime ballerine. * Dal 1992 al 1995 va in onda il programma musicale Karaoke, una delle trasmissioni cult della prima metà degli anni novanta. Il conduttore è Rosario Fiorello. * Bollato dalla critica è il programma Non è la RAI, che tuttavia ottiene ottimi risultati in termini di ascolti e contribuisce a lanciare nel mondo dello spettacolo numerose attrici, showgirl e conduttrici televisive. * Nasce la televisione satellitare digitale, diffusa in Italia attraverso i bouquet D+ e Stream. L'offerta televisiva si arricchisce con la trasmissione di film in anteprima e delle partite del campionato di Serie A e B. * Dal 1992 al 1995 su Rai 1 e Rai 2 va in onda la serie tv I Dinosauri con la preistorica famiglia Sinclair. * Sulle reti Fininvest fanno la loro comparsa i telegiornali. * Nel dicembre 1996 viene trasmessa dalla Rai, in tre serate in una versione di otto ore, leggermente ridotta rispetto all'originale, la The Beatles Anthology. * Dal 1994 al 2000 il pomeriggio dei ragazzi che stanno crescendo negli anni novanta ha un solo nome: Solletico, condotto da Mauro Serio ed Elisabetta Ferracini con l'avvicendarsi di altri vari personaggi, è un successo destinato a rimanere incancellabile nella memoria di molti. * Dal 1994 al 1997 su Rai 2 la mattina dei ragazzi che nasce un contenitore dei cartoni animati che si chiama: Quante Storie!, è un vero successo che contiene cartoni di Hanna e Barbera. Costume * Le top model diventano delle vere e proprie star, tra le più richieste e più pagate Claudia Schiffer, Kate Moss e Naomi Campbell; * In Europa si affermano i parchi divertimento e strutture analoghe concepite esclusivamente per lo svago (come il Sega World di Londra); * All'inizio del decennio si registra un enorme successo delle discoteche, mantenuto tale poi fino agli inizi degli anni 2000 * nascita della cultura dello sport, del benessere e del "viver sano": gli articoli e gli indumenti sportivi, sempre più caratterizzati da ricerca e tecnologia, aumentano notevolmente di prezzo (caso dei pattini rollerblade, considerati cimelio del decennio); si diffondono le beauty farm; si diffondono i marchi di prodotti biologici * Si diffonde il bungee jumping * Il successo della PlayStation porta alla nascita di diverse serie destinate presto ad essere molto popolari e all'arrivo in Europa di alcune serie giapponesi sbarcate fino ad allora in occidente solo fino agli Stati Uniti, come per esempio, nel primo caso, quelle di Tomb Raider (La cui protagonista Lara Croft diverrà uno dei sex-symbol videoludici per eccellenza) e Resident Evil. Nel secondo, quelle di Final Fantasy a partire dal settimo capitolo e di Metal Gear da Metal Gear Solid: la generazione della seconda metà degli anni novanta viene così definita Generazione PlayStation. * Nell'uso della tecnologia: ** a metà del decennio molto discutere farà l'imprevedibile ed apparentemente inspiegabile successo del Tamagotchi, il pulcino virtuale d'invenzione giapponese da allevare ed accudire ** Nel 1997 inizia a diffondersi la cultura cyber space e divengono di uso comune termini come "virtuale", "cliccare", "navigare", "connesso" e "on-line" ** Il Personal computer diventa più accessibile nel prezzo, soprattutto se assemblato, ed entra nella maggior parte delle case; diffusione esponenziale nel settore terziario: *** negli uffici pubblici inizia la parziale digitalizzazione degli archivi e dei dati; *** negli studi tecnici, alla fine del decennio, inizia ad imporsi il disegno al computer e, data la maggiore elasticità nell'apportare modifiche, nonché redigere elevati numeri di copie degli elaborati, tutto il materiale come matite, tecnigrafi e penne a china, storicamente corredo di disegnatori, cadono in poco più di un anno in disuso ed alcuni articoli escono addirittura dalla produzione; ** cadono del tutto in disuso le macchine da scrivere; ** s'impone il sistema operativo Microsoft Windows e molti notiziari riprenderanno l'assalto dei clienti ai negozi d'informatica all'uscita di Windows 95 ** Inizia l'era telematica e, data la facilità con cui possono essere ora trasmessi e scambiati dati personali sensibili, inizia il dibattito sulla privacy(1997) * Telematica: ** a fine decennio, successo impressionante delle Chat line * Nei paesi europei, tra cui in primis l'Italia, si assiste al fenomeno dell'immigrazione da paesi dall'est Europa, nord Africa ed Albania; * molti cambiamenti nel settore dei trasporti: ** A metà del decennio, veicoli come il ciclomotore verranno del tutto soppiantati dagli scooter; ** La benzina "normale" e poco dopo la "super" (lancia rossa) escono di produzione; nei distributori alla fine del decennio viene erogata solo benzina verde (SP) e diesel; ** S'impongono i distributori self service 24 ore; ** All'inizio del decennio vengono lanciati gli incentivi alla rottamazione dei veicoli non catalizzati. Altri progetti 10